Dilly-babe's little snack
by Keoko-sama
Summary: Dilly-babe is a little hungry, and decides to have himself a little snack... a weird story, but I was very hyper after drinking a 2 liter bottle of Dr. Pepper... Please R&R....


A/N: Ok this is my first humor fic so don't flame me to bad. It didn't turn out as well as I had hoped but I posted it anyways cuz I was bored. The most of this came from an internet convo me and my friend had (especially the end) when I was really hungry and all we had to eat was chicken pot pie… so don't shoot me kay? Okay…

Disclaimer: No unfortunately I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. Instead for X-Mas I got a large amount of subbed Sailor Moon tapes. There's always next year. Nor do I own the chicken pot pie god or the quik bunny… but I do own the chicken pot pie which it now filling my stomach… yum yum… anyhows on with the show…

Dilly-sama sat in the large chair at the head of the table where a meeting was taking place. He was bored out of his mind… And he was NOT in a good mood…

Folken, tired of all of Dilandau's cursing, _Said it hurt his ears… bah..._, decided to cut down on the amount of filth running out of Dilandau's mouth. So from now on Dilandau was restricted from saying god damn… Dilandau's blood boiled at the indignity of the situation…

__

Grrglhhllllmm…

Dilly-sama was brought back out of his revenge thoughts by the gurgling of his completely and obviously HUNGRY stomach…

__

mmm… hot food…Dilandau licked his lips at the thought… he took a look around… and much to his delight found no one was paying attention to him.

__

Perfect… he thought.

And very sneakily he slid out of his chair and into the halls of the Vione…

Dilly-sama walked the halls of the Vione until he came to a door… _Ahh… here it is…_ he thought to himself. He opened the door and quickly strode through the empty kitchen, practically pouncing upon the food cooler (a.k.a. the fridge/freezer) he opened the colder compartment of the two are began to dig through the stacks of frozen meals. He shivered invultariantly._ Oh how I HATE the cold… I… I… DESPISE the cold…_he finally lifted his hand, which was now numb to the bone, out of the compartment… and it was holding the food of all foods… The Chicken Pot Pie (frozen mind you).

He crossed to the other side of the kitchen and threw the frozen food into the oven, turning in on with a flick of his wrist, and watched the pilot light tun up with great interest. The fire flickered under his eyes and danced beneath his gaze… he was intranced… _Fire… hehe…_he smiled wickedely and tore his gaze from the bright light to leave the kitchen. He then strode back through the halls to the meeting room, hoping they hadn't missed him _too _much…

Nope, they didn't… he slid back into the chair and continued NOT to listen to the mindless babble going on in front of him…

His thoughts flicked back to the chicken pot pie in the oven… quickly cooking under the beautiful flame of the fire… _mmm _ he thought with a gleam in his eyes _just five more minutes until I'm feasting on delicious Chicken Pot Pie…_ his mind quickly turned back to the meeting when he heard them talking of the attacks to be placed on some more countries… 

Dilandau had become deeply involved with the conversation and had completely forgot about his little meal when he suddenly smelled the faint odor of…

"oh god da- i mean HOOVER DAM I FORGOT ABOUT MY CHICKEN POT PIE!!!!" He yelled and jumped from his chair and ran quickly out of the room. Folken was the most taken back by this and stared at the swinging door that the crazy pyro had just ran through…

Dilly-sama returned a couple of seconds later through the same door, feasting on his Chicken Pot Pie as he walked.

"mmmm... sooo goood..." he mumbled in between bites. "yep... chicken pot pie IS a god..."

"is it?"

Dilandau was taken back by the question from Folken, who's eyes had settled on his sadistic young charge. 

"chicken and vegetables mixed together in a creamy sauce... covered with an iresistible flaky crust... yep it definitely is." was the reply.

By now Folken's mouth was watering, and the sound of his grumbling stomach could lightly be heard over Dilandau's munching.

"and do you know what KIND of vegetables? hmm? why there's potatoes and carrots and peas... mmm.. sooo good."

"oh my god." said Folken.

All of a sudden a dark cloud appeared over the meeting table, swirled around and dropped down a very odd looking mass of what seemed to be… uh… flaky crust…

Chicken pot pie God: YOU CALLED? 

"I WAN'T CHICKEN POT PIE TOO!!!" said Migel , with the dragonslayers nodding their heads in agreement.

Dilandau's eyes narrowed at the boy's request "you're a meany... you don't get any..." he said and quickly picked up Migel and through him into a neighboring room, locking the door. "Nobody gets any of my Chicken Pot Pie," he said, with a psychotic look in his eyes. 

"WHY, EVERYONE CAN HAVE SOME CHICKEN POT PIE!!!" said the Chicken Pot Pie God. He then ran around the room distributing chicken pot pie to everyone, except Migel who was not in the room at the moment. "CHICKEN POT PIE FOR EVERYONE!!!!!"

Out of the cloud which was still swirling above the table came none other than… THE QUIK BUNNY!!! "AND TO WASH IT DOWN HERE'S SOME STRAWBERRY QUIK..." he yelled as he also distributed strawberry quik to everybody in the room. 

"ewwww...*shudder* Chicken pot pie and strawberry quik... ewww...." Obviously Dilly-babe did not enjoy the idea of strawberry quik to quench his thirst. But he would learn to deal

As the group feasted on Chicken pot pie and strawberry quik, a whine could be heard through the door of the room Migel was in. "nooo... at least let me have some strawberry quik………"

Keoko-sama: AWWW Poor Migel… I hated doing that to him but I couldn't resist. *evil smile* hehe… oh and please don't flame me cuz I know this sucked…

Migel: You can say that again…

Keoko-sama: Quiet you!! Or I'll lock you back in that room again. *gives threatening glare*

Migel: Okay okay… sheesh…

Keoko-sama: Better… okay everybody please review *puppy dog eyes* puhhlweese???


End file.
